The Promise
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Ketika senyuman menawan itu hilang ditelan kekecewaan mendalam di hari di mana ia menjadi sang bintang. Semua itu hanya karena satu hal, sebuah janji. Oneshot! Just RnR! Don't like don't read!


Di suatu pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah. Langit berwarna biru muda tanpa awan yang kelabu yang mengganggu. Hari yang indah.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sekilas terlihat seperti sebuah kamar tidur, terlihat seorang gadis—wanita berumur pertengahan dua puluhan tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang menghadap ke sebuah cermin besar yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya. Tubuh wanita bernama Ino itu terbalut gaun bermodel tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan rok lebar yang menyentuh lantai. Sebuah pita besar menghiasi bagian pinggang dari gaun tersebut, seakan-akan gaun itu bersabuk. Sedangkan rambut pirang panjang yang biasanya bermodel _ponytail_ itu kini disanggul sederhana dengan sebuah bunga lili putih dan tiga buah bunga berwarna ungu—_hagi_—menghiasi sanggul itu. Poninya yang biasanya menutupi bagian kanan wajahnya kini diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga jatuh membingkai wajahnya tanpa menutupi mata beriris biru muda itu lagi dengan bagian bawah yang dibuat ikal. Penampilan yang sederhana namun terkesan manis nan elegan.

Ino membuka kelopak matanya, membuat iris berwarna biru muda itu menatap bayangan tubuhnya. Tak ada sebuah senyuman yang seharusnya terpasang di wajahnya, padahal ini adalah hari di mana ia akan menjadi seorang tokoh utama. Wanita itu menatap sebuah buket bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja rias yang ada di depannya. Buket yang terdiri dari bunga mawar putih, bunga lili putih dan beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna ungu—bunga lambang klannya—_Hagi _atau _Bush Clover_, serta ilalang.

Tangan yang tak terbungkus kain itu bergerak untuk mengambil buket bunga miliknya. Kedua sikunya menempel pada meja rias yang telah bersih dari alat-alat rias miliknya, membuat buket bunga tadi sejajar dengan matanya yang dibingkai dengan kelopak mata berhiaskan warna hitam di bagian pinggirnya. Mata yang nampak sendu itu menatap lekat sang bunga ungu. Sedangkan bibir yang dipolesi _lipstick_ berwarna _pink_ itu terbuka, meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

"Ayah, apakah aku juga telah mekar dengan indahnya?"

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Pemilik semua tokoh adalah Masashi Kishimoto. Garis besar cerita dari sebuah kisah nyata yang Author sendiri tak tau dari belahan bumi mana (link lihat di bawah). Beberapa adegan dari video All My Life-nya Girl Next Door.

**Genre : **Angst

**Warning : **OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, nista, dan sejenisnya.

.

.

Ketika senyuman menawan itu hilang ditelan kekecewaan mendalam di hari di mana ia menjadi sang bintang. Semua itu hanya karena satu hal, sebuah janji.

.

.

.

The Promise

.

.

.

.

"_Ino, kau harus tumbuh seperti bunga ungu ini," Ayah Ino—Inoichi mengambil setangkai bunga _Hagi_ dari vas bunga yang berada di atas atas meja makan._

_Ino kecil menatap ayahnya yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Mengapa?" tanyanya pada ayahnya._

_Inoichi tersenyum pada gadis kecilnya. "Karena mereka jujur dan mencintai dengan tulus. Aku harap kau bisa menjadi seperti mereka, Ino. Indah namun tanpa kebohongan."_

_Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, membuat rambut pirangnya yang hanya sebahu bergerak-gerak liar. "Tentu saja ayah. Aku berjanji, jika aku besar nanti, aku akan mekar dengan indahnya seperti bunga klan kita! Dan kau akan berdiri di sana dengan senyuman penuh rasa bangga!"_

_Ayah dan anak itu saling melemparkan senyuman lebar mereka, mengukirkan janji kecil mereka di sudut hati dan pikiran masing-masing._

.

.

.

Ino berdiri di teras samping rumahnya dengan kerudung pengantin menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya yang masih penuh dengan gurat kesedihan menatap segerombol besar manusia yang berada di kebun belakang rumahnya, tempat pernikahannya akan di gelar. Di sana telah ada gapura melengkung yang ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan rambat serta di hiasi dengan beragai macam bunga berwarna putih. Di tengah lengkungan itu terdapat sebuah lonceng kecil dengan bandul yang telah diikat dengan tali berwarna putih panjang. Dan tepat di bawah lonceng itu, berdiri seorang pria tua yang membawa sebuah buku dengan simbol salib di halaman terdepan. Dan di depan pria tua tadi, terlihat dua kelompok manusia yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah karpet putih. Ah, di samping pria tua tadi berdirilah seorang lelaki dengan _tuxedo_ hitam, warna yang senada dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Seharusnya kau berada di sini, " gumam Ino sedih.

Seorang pria berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ menghampiri Ino. Orang itu adalah kerabatnya yang akan menyerahkannya pada pendampingnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya pria yang berpakaian _tuxedo_ hitam itu.

Ino menarik dan menghembuskan napas sebelum menganggukkan kepala dan menjawab. "Aku siap," ia memamerkan senyumannya yang menawan.

Sang kerabat mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba membantu sang pengantin melangkah menuju altarnya, menuju calon suaminya. Ketika wanita pirang itu menginjakkan kakinya di atas karpet putih, suara dentingan piano terdengar, salah satu temannya yang berambut biru gelap dan sebuah piano lah penyebab musik pengiring yang merdu itu. Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika dilihatnya sang calon suami telah menunggunya dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"_Ayah, lihatlah ... itu menantumu."_

.

.

.

"_Ayah! Bangunlah! Kumohon, bangunlah!" derai air mata menghiasi wajah Ino. Rambutnya yang panjang bergerak-gerak liar ketika ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang memang terjadi. "Kumohon bangunlah, Ayah." Pintanya sambil kembali mengguncang tubuh kaku Inoichi._

_Seorang gadis seumurannya bergerak untuk memeluk Ino,rambutnya yang sewarna dengan bunga sakura menggelitik pipi Ino yang kini berada di bahu gadis itu. Bukannya berhenti, air mata Ino malah turun semakin deras. Ia masih tak percaya ayahnya akan pergi meninggalkannya dan Ibunya secepat ini. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa perang kemarin telah merengut orang yang paling dikasihinya._

"_Ayah. Ayah jangan tinggalkan aku, Ayah." Ino mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh sahabatnya. "Ayah, kau bahkan belum memenuhi janji kita, Ayah." Gadis itu masih meneruskan celotehannya. "Kau berbohong, Ayah." Gadis itu menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Aku benci padamu karena kau mengingkari janji kita, Ayah!"_

_Dan kemudian tak ada kata-kata yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya kecuali isak tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

_._

_._

_._

Kerundungnya telah terbuka, menampilkan wajah yang tertawa bahagia ketika ia bersama dengan suaminya memainkan tali lonceng sehingga membuat benda mungil itu bernyanyi dengan irama yang tak beraturan. Namun wanita itu tak peduli, walaupun iramanya terdengar aneh, baginya cukup ia dan semuanya merasa bahagia dengan mendengarkan dentang lonceng itu.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir altar dengan buket bunga yang kembali tergenggam di tangannya. Serempak teman-temannya yang berjenis kelamin wanita maju dan berkumpul sedekat mungkin dengan altar. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya walaupun benda yang akan diperebutkan belum melayang di udara.

Ino lagi-lagi tertawa, kali ini karena ia menganggap lucu tingkah teman-temannya.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya—membelakangi teman-temannya. "Siap ya?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan teriakan mengiyakan. Wanita pirang itu mengambil ancang-ancang. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Dan buket bunga itu terbang menuju pelukkan seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan rembesan warna ungu di ujungnya.

.

.

.

_Ino sedang merangkai sebuah buket bunga, buket bunga pengantinnya._

"_Kau yakin akan menggunakan ini juga?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda pada Ino yang sedang mendendangkan sebuah lagu sambil menyempilkan sebuah mawar putih di antara bunga lili._

_Ino menghentikan dendangan lagunya dan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang memainkan setangkai ilalang dengan jemari lentiknya. "Jangan rusak ilalang itu atau kau kusuruh mengambil sekarung penuh benda itu dari ujung desa, hm?"_

_Sahabatnya yang beriris mata berwarna hijau itu meringis mendengar ancaman temannya. Ia tidak takut dengan ancaman yang tidak mengerikan itu, ia hanya tidak ingin benar-benar diperintah untuk pergi ke ujung desa karena hari telah senja. Tidak lucu kan jika ia melihat hantu di tempat yang sepi itu?_

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memakai bunga-bunga ini untuk buket bunga pernikahanmmu?" Tanya gadis itu sembari mengembalikan ilalang tadi ke tempatnya semula._

_Ino tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Mawar putih adalah cinta abadi. Aku ingin cinta kami, milikku dan miliknya akan menjadi abadi hingga ajal memisahkan kami." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan suci, karena itu aku memakai lili putih yang melambangkan kesucian."_

_Gadis beriris mata hijau itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan dua sisanya? Setauku orang-orang menggunakan bunga putih dalam pernikahan, jarang sekali yang menggunakan selain warna putih. Jadi, apa alasanmu, _Pig_?"_

_Ino tak menghiraukan panggilan temannya yang biasanya membuatnya kesal, matanya kini menatap lekat tumpukan bunga berwarna ungu yang tergeletak di meja di hadapannya._

"_Ilalang adalah salah satu kenginanku. Sosok yang akan selalu berdiri tegak walaupun beratus-ratus kaki menginjak-injak dirinya." Gadis itu memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan _Hagi_ melambangkan kejujuran dan cinta yang tulus. Sejujur dan setulus cintaku pada Ayah yang telah aku bagi dengan Sai."_

"_Huh, kau selalu sok romantis!" Ino tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi ilalang saja, akan kubuktikan pada si Ayam yang keren itu dan si Berisik bahwa aku juga bisa berdiri dengan tegak dengan kekuatanku sendiri!"_

_Ino kembali tersenyum. "Tak perlu, Sakura. Bukankah sudah aku bilang dulu, kau telah mekar menjadi bunga yang indah, jauh lebih indah dari bunga _cosmos_."_

_Pipi gadis bersurai merah muda—Sakura—memerah. "Lalu, apa kau sendiri telah mekar dan menjadi lebih indah dari bunga yang lainnya?"_

_Ino terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Belum, Sakura."_

.

.

.

Pria yang merupakan suami Ino terlihat tengah bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa temannya ketika Sakura menjawil bahu lebar Sai.

"Hei, Ratu-hari-ini ada di mana?"

Pria bersurai kuning dan pria bersurai biru gelap yang tadi sempat berbicara dengan Sai terlihat menolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari mencari sosok bersurai pirang yang menjadi sang tokoh utama di tempat itu. Namun sosok wanita itu tak terlihat di kebun yang disulap menjadi tempat pesta pernikahan itu. Bahkan sosok wanita itu tak terlihat di sekitar meja yang penuh dengan puding dingin beraneka rasa, padahal itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Sai bertingkah biasa, seakan-akan tak ada yang salah dengan hilangnya salah satu sang tokoh utama hari itu. "Tenang saja, dia akan segera kembali." Dan sebuah senyuman kembali muncul di wajah pria berkulit pucat itu.

.

.

.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya di antara deretan dan barisan batu-batu pualam. Matanya menatap lekat sebuah batu pualam yang berada di bawah naungan sebuah pohon rindang. Tak dihiraukannya ujung gaun yang mulai kotor karena bergesekan dengan tanah. Bahkan dalam perjalanannya ke tempat itu, ia tak menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari penduduk desa. Ia tak peduli.

Akhirnya gadis itu sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah batu pualam yang berhiaskan nama ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi. Ayahnya.

Ino jatuh terduduk di depan batu pualam itu. Air mata yang telah membasahi matanya pun akhirnya bergulir di pipinya.

"Ayah." Panggilnya. Tak ada respon.

"Ayah," tetap tak ada balasan.

"Ayah," hanya angin yang membalas panggilannya.

Wanita itu mulai terisak, air matanya mulai mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Ayah, hari ini adalah hari besar bagiku. Kau tau 'kan?"

Tetap sunyi. Selain suaranya, hanya terdengar suara angin yang bernyanyi di telinganya di tempat yang sepi itu.

"Hari ini akhirnya datang juga, Ayah. Hari di mana aku mekar menjadi apa yang Ayah inginkan, Ayah." Ino menelan ludahnya. "Tapi mana, Ayah? Mana janji Ayah? Ayah tak berdiri di sana dengan senyuman itu! Ayah tak menemaniku berjalan di karpet itu! Ayah tak berdiri di samping Ibu!" gadis itu memukul-mukul nisan yang ada di hadapannya, berharap batu dingin itu adalah orang yang ia ajak bicara. "Aku ingin menari dengan Ayah di hari yang penting ini, Ayah."

Ino menghentikan tindakannya memukul nisan dan memilih mencengkeramkan tangan kirinya pada sisi nisan. Dahinya menyentuh batu pualam yang dingin itu. Sedangkan matanya tertutup rapat, namun air mata masih saja mengalir dan menetes keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Ayah, gadis kecilmu telah beranjak dewasa. Ia tak lagi dapat bergelayut manja di tanganmu lagi. Kau harus merelakan putrimu ini berada di pelukan pria lain—suaminya, Ayah." Ino tersenyum. "Ia pria yang baik, Ayah. Tenang saja, gadis kecilmu ini cukup pintar untuk mencari pasangan hidup, Ayah. Mungkin jika Ayah di sini, kau akan mengangguk dan setuju dengan pilihanku ini, Ayah."

"Dia pria pertama yang membalas cintaku, setelah Ayah terntunya. Haha, jadi Ayah ingin berapa banyak cucu? Kuharap tidak terlalu banyak karena aku dengar melahirkan itu cukup menyakitkan, Ayah."

"Ayah, aku tau kau melihatku dari atas sana. Aku tau kau melihat pernikahanku walaupun kau tak datang dan tak berada di samping Ibu. Aku tau kau di sana tersenyum bangga walaupun aku tak dapat melihatnya. Aku tau itu, Ayah. Maafkan aku yang tadi sempat marah padamu, Ayah."

Ino membuka matanya. Bibirnya kembali membuat sebuah lengkungan. Tangannya bergerak memeluk batu pualam yang dingin itu. "Aku akan selalu menjadi gadis kecilmu, Ayah."

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya yang merah menatap lekat nama Ayahnya. Detik berikutnya, sebuah kecupan ringan ia berikan pada puncak nisan itu.

Ino meraba puncak kepalanya, jemarinya mengambil sebuah bunga ungu yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ditaruhnya bunga itu di dekat nisan Ayahnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberi sebuah saja. Buket bungaku sudah ada di pangkuan Hinata sih, Ayah. Lagipula Ayah tidak membutuhkan buket bunga pengantin, kan?" Sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

Ino bangkit dari posisinya. Jemari tangan kirinya mengelus puncak batu pualam Ayahnya ketika ia berjalan pergi.

"Selamat tidur, Ayah."

.

.

.

Sai menoleh ke arah teras samping rumah Ino ketika wanita itu berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menghampiri istrinya dibantunya turun wanita itu. Dan saat berjalan menuju meja-meja yang berisi penuh makanan, tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Lama sekali kau menghilangnya, Ino." Ujar Sai dengan nada dingin.

"Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Apa kau marah?" Ino menatap suaminya dengan takut-takut.

Sai tersenyum, ia sudah memperkirakan kalau istrinya akan sangat terbawa suasana dan emosi. "Kau menangis?" Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah melemparkan pertanyaan ketika melihat mata Ino yang sedikit merah.

Ino lagi-lagi terlihat khawatir. "Apa sangat terlihat?"

"Tidak juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kau merias wajahmu lagi, Ino?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir bagaimana tampangku setelah kembali tadi? Sangat hancur! Beruntung alat rias Temari yang tadi aku gunakan masih ada di dalam sana. Tapi karena kali ini aku merias sendiri, jadi terlihat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Eh, tapi aku tidak terlihat jelek kan?"

Sai kembali tersenyum. "Kau selalu cantik seperti biasanya, Ino."

Dan pipi Ino pun dengan suksesnya memerah.

"Hei Nona Pengantin! Pergi ke mana saja kau?" Gadis bersurai _pink_ berjalan menghampiri Ino.

"Tuan rumah harusnya tak menghilang begitu saja, Ino!" Gadis bercepol dua muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika ia melihatmu mendapatkan bunga itu, Hinata?" Ino mengarahkan topik baru tentang seorang gadis pendiam yang berjalan di belakang gadis bercepol dua dengan seseorang bersurai pirang.

"Oh, tentu saja si Berisik itu hanya diam dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus."

"Tapi kulihat Naruto tak berdiri diam saja."

"Apa? Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Temari?"

"Dia melamar Hinata!"

"Kau serius, Tenten?"

"Iya, bahkan pria itu telah menyiapkan sebuah cincin!"

"Sepertinya sedari awal pria itu akan membawa Hinata pergi sepulang dari acara ini dan melamar Hinata, namun karena pertanda itu semakin jelas dengan Hinata yang menangkap buket itu ..."

"Jadi ia pun memajukan rencananya, begitu 'kan?"

"Apa itu benar, Hinata?"

"Eh? Hinata? Kenapa kau pingsan, lagi sih!"

.

.

.

_Untuk Ayah._

_Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja di sana, Ayah._

_Ayah, setiap detik aku mengingatmu. Bayanganmu selalu ada di pikiranku. Dan setiap hal itu terjadi, air mataku selalu berusaha bergulir di pipiku._

_Kadang aku bermimpi kau masih berada di sini, namun aku tau bahwa itu tak nyata, Ayah._

_Ayah, maafkan aku yang masih tak rela dengan kepergianmu. Padahal kutahu kau pasti kecewa dengan perilakuku. Namun aku berjanji Ayah, aku akan merelakanmu tak lama lagi Ayah._

_Jadi, bagaimana Ayah? Apa aku telah mekar dengan indahnya seperti Hagi? Apa kau kini tersenyum bangga karenaku?_

_Ayah, aku menyayangimu._

_... Dan aku merindukanmu, Ayah._

_._

_._

_Bunga ungumu._

_Ino._

_._

_._

_._

Tamat

* * *

[A/N]

Hualoooo~

Hahaha! Akhirnya Hyuu datang lagi dengan fic oneshot dengan tokoh utama Ino. Yey yey yey! Banzai!

Hyuu bikin fanfic ini dilatarbelakangi oleh ekonomi Indonesia yang—ah! Maaf salah naskah!

Ehem, jadi Hyuu bikin fanfic ini karena dilatarbelakangi oleh beberapa artikel tentang 'ayah-anak'. Uh~ Hyuu yang memang tipe orang yang gampang terharu pun jadi ikutan galau(?) dan akhirnya terlahirlah fic ini! Inti cerita dibuat sesuai denan kisah nyata seorang pengantin yang mampir ke makan Ayahnya ketika ia baru saja menikah. Link-nya .

Ah dan beberapa adegan Hyuu ambil dari pv-nya Girl Next Door yang All My Life. Sisanya baru bikinan Hyuu.

Maaf kalau kurang 'ngena' ya, Hyuu memang belum ahli mengolah kata.

Kalau Reader-san/Reviewer-san nemu kesalahan, atau ada yang ditanyakan, kasih tau Hyuu ya!

Terima kasih ya!

ps : Mampir ke fanfic Hyuu yang lain ya, terutama yang berjudul 'Seuntai Kata'. Terima kasih! /promosibentar

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
